


Fin Heureuse?

by greecehk



Series: Secret Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barbara is a little... stupid, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greecehk/pseuds/greecehk
Summary: "Oh" lo vi morder su labio, indeciso. "Eres muy linda, y me gustaría una cita contigo, pero..." Cerré los ojos, joder, ¿y si Harry tenía novia? ¿Y sí simplemente no le gustaba? De seguro me había visto como una completa desesperada al pedirle una cita y- "Soy gay."
Oh.
Dios.
 
Bárbara siempre se preguntó porque terminaba arruinándolo todo.Y porque se enamoraba de chicos... que gustaban de otros chicos.





	

 

**I**

Estaba sentada en la banca del bonito parque que estaba a unas pocas cuadras de mi casa. Amaba leer ahí, era tan tranquilo.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi lectura que no me di cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a mi lado, hasta que sentí un suave toque en el hombro.

"Hola, eh, disculpa. ¿Podrías decirme qué hora es?" La voz profunda y lenta hizo que mi piel se erizara, y cuando volteé pude ver a un chico extremadamente guapo, _y Dios_. ¿Era Harry Styles? ¿Harry Styles me estaba hablando?

"Eh, sí, la hora, claro" balbuceé nerviosa sacando mi celular, mientras escuchaba la suave risa del chico a mi lado. "Son las tres en punto" dije tan rápido que pensé que no me había escuchado, pero al verlo asentir y murmurar un gracias supe que lo había hecho.

"Bueno, me debo de ir entonces" dijo levantándose. Usaba unos jeans negros ajustados y una playera blanca, junto una botas cafés. Su vestimenta era simple, pero aún así parecía un modelo británico.

"Yo-¡Harry!" llamé al verlo alejarse, sonrojada al notar su mirada confundida cuando escuchó su nombre salir de mis labios. "Tú-este, eres amigo de Niall y yo..." tartamudeé, qué vergüenza.

Él me miró con atención unos segundos hasta que un brillo de reconocimiento apareció en sus ojos.

"¡Oh! Sí, eres la amiga de Niall, ¿cierto? Amm, ¿Britanny?"

"Bárbara" corregí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Claro" sonrió. Y juro que casi me desmayo al ver sus hoyuelo, dios, sus hoyuelos. Tenía la sonrisa más perfecta que haya visto. "Bueno, iba con los chicos ahora, así que nos vemos después, Bárbara," se despidió amable antes de comenzar a caminar y retomar su camino. Intentando no sonar desesperada lo volví a llamar.

"Yo- ¿Harry?" Él giró a mirarme, parecía ansioso en irse pero aún así se detuvo a escucharme. Lindo. "Tú podrías, digo, si quieres, algún día salir no sé, por un café o al cine" me miró con una ceja alzada, divertido, "¡digo! Sólo es si quieres, claro"

Sentía toda mi cara caliente, así que probablemente estuviera más roja que un tomate.

"Oh" lo vi morder su labio, indeciso. "Eres muy linda, y me gustaría una cita contigo, pero..." Cerré los ojos, joder, ¿y si Harry tenía novia? ¿Y sí simplemente no le gustaba? De seguro me había visto como una completa desesperada al pedirle una cita y- " _Soy gay_."

Oh.

Dios.

 

 

**II**

"¿Realmente no sabías que Harry Styles es gay?" preguntó Mia limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos grises, a causa de la carcajada que había soltado. Yo estaba apenada, y sonrojada.

"N-no" susurré.

"Joder, ¿en qué mundo vives, _Babi_? Salió del clóset hace dos meses. Fue el escándalo de la escuela por dos semanas enteras. Ya sabes, chicas llorando y lamentándose al enterarse, y chicos felices de que uno de los jóvenes más codiciados de Londres no tirara para ese lado. Otros homofóbicos lo tomaron mal y lo molestaron, pero sus amigos lo defendieron en todo momento" termino de relatar mientras revisaba su Twitter.

Yo había estado muy ocupada estos últimos meses por los exámenes, y distraída gracias mi hermano, al que debía cuidar mientras mis padres estaban de viaje.

Joder. Entonces Harry Styles era gay.

Suspiré resignada mientras seguía escribiendo en mi portátil. Bueno, Niall tenía más amigos, muy guapos. Le diré después que me los presente, hace mucho no tengo nada con alguien, y me sentía un poco sola (y desesperada).

 

 

**III**

"Entonces, ¿quieres que te presenté a mis amigos?" preguntó Niall divertido, enarcando una ceja.

Rodé los ojos bebiendo de mi soda.

"Niall, eres lo más cercano que tengo a un mejor amigo. Y eso es porque eres el único amigo hombre que tengo"

"No, digo, está bien. Puedes unírtenos, Babi" respondió despreocupado, dando una enorme mordida a su emparedado. "Si quieres que sean tus amigos está bien, pero si buscas algo más de ellos tienes pocas opciones."

Comencé a toser, ahogándome con mi soda, provocando una carcajada de mi amigo teñido.

"¿Q-qué?"

Fue el turno de Niall de rodar los ojos.

"Quiero decir, tú no quieres simplemente conseguir un amigo, tú quieres conseguir a un chico que apague tu vagina en llamas." Le arrojé mi libro, el cual esquivó fácilmente antes de seguir hablando. "Por eso te dijo, Zayn tiene a Perrie, Louis no tiene relaciones serias, así que te recomiendo que sólo lo tomes como tu amigo y sólo eso, Liam tiene a Danielle, Harry es gay" enumeraba, haciendo que un puchero se formara en mi rostro, "y yo soy demasiado perfecto para ti, primor."

Esta vez, un libro sí logró impactar con la cabeza teñida de mi mejor amigo.

 

 

**IV**

Estaba feliz.

Los amigos de Niall realmente eran agradables. Había estado saliendo con ellos desde hace un mes. Al principio las cosas habían sido un poco incómodo entre Harry y yo, gracias a lo del día del parque. Pero después todo se hizo más tranquilo y nos volvimos muy buenos amigos. Y podía decir que era una persona realmente adorable. Hablábamos casi siempre, me contaba sus extrañas historias y chistes, (a pesar de ser muy malos) siempre me hacían reír.

Zayn, Perrie, Liam y Danielle fueron también muy agradables conmigo y con Mia (que también se termino uniendo al grupo), y sus relaciones eran envidiables. Parecían de esas parejas que con seguridad tenían un largo futuro juntos.

La cosa con Louis era distinta. Parecí no agradarle en un comienzo. Niall bromeaba diciendo que era porque ' _me había querido robar a su mejor amigo'_ al pedirle una cita a Harry (de lo cual todos se enteraron gracias a que yo había cometido el error de comentárselo a Niall y este no podía mantener la boca cerrada). Aún ahora, Louis era un poco cortante conmigo, pero ya me hablaba más y a veces hasta me contaba chistes. Además, me di cuenta de que era no era un idiota que follaba con todo lo que se movía (palabras de Niall), y que no eran ciertos los rumores de un había tenido sexo con casi media población femenina de la escuela (palabras de Mia). Pero sí era verdad que no había tenido una relación seria en mucho tiempo, y se la pasaba coqueteando con chicas (él decía que sólo era un juego, que no coqueteaba realmente con ellas).

Su manera de actuar era infantil y divertida, _única_. Cada dos segundos hacía un comentario gracioso que hacía estallar al pequeño grupo en carcajadas. También solía hacer bromas y molestar a cada uno de sus amigos, era como el alma del pequeño grupo. Y tal vez podría comenzar a sentirme _un poco_ atraída hacia él, (o tal vez mucho).

Aunque había notado que se comportaba diferente con Harry. A él lo pasaba protegiendo de cada comentario ofensivo hacia su sexualidad, y lo trataba de una manera muy delicada. Cuando se lo comenté a Niall el sólo se encogió de hombros, y me dijo que actuaban así entre ellos desde siempre, que Harry solía ser el único en mantener tranquilo a Louis y Louis el único en de animar a Harry cuando se encontraba triste.

"Es porque son mejores amigos" me dijo sin despegar la mirada de su videojuego, "son... como hermanos."

Yo sólo me encogí de hombros, obligándome a creerlo.

Y sonriendo, viendo que después de todo tal vez sí tenía una oportunidad con Louis.

 

  
**V**

Nunca había sido mucho de ir a fiestas o bares, pero mi nuevo grupo de amigos sí. Además, era viernes, y aprovechábamos que todos teníamos dieciocho para derrochar nuestra libertad.

Mia estaba sentada a mi lado, tomándose fotos y publicándolas en instagram.

Las dos parejas del grupo se encontraban bailando en algún lugar de la pista.  Niall y Harry estaban en la mesa con nosotras, bebiendo a sorbos pequeños de su cerveza y contándonos sus historias, haciéndonos reír. A pesar de eso, no pude evitar estar buscando con la mirada a Louis, quien se había perdido hace unos minutos.

Y es que dios, hoy se veía tan sexy. Llegó al bar usando una playera negra sin mangas, mostrando sus bíceps llenos de tatuajes. Unos jeans ligeramente ajustados que marcaban su perfecto trasero, y sus Vans ( _de los cuales nunca se separaba. Algo así como yo con mis converse. ¿Ven? Somos almas gemelas_ ).

Veinte minutos después Mia fue a buscar más bebida junto a Harry, mientras Niall a mi lado se mensajeaba con los demás para saber cómo estaban. Tomé otro sorbo de cerveza cuando sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado, y al inhalar sentí la masculina colonia combinada con alcohol.

"¡Hey! ¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntó cantarín. Era obvio que Louis estaba ebrio.

"Están dispersos por todo el bar, no lo sé" respondió Niall despreocupado. Rodé los ojos, por supuesto que sabía dónde estaban todos, pero seguro era demasiado perezoso para explicárselo a su borracho amigo.

"Oh" murmuró Louis frunciendo el ceño. Me fijé en sus bonitas facciones, sus pómulos, sus largas pestañas, su linda nariz, sus finos labios...

_Sus labios._

Había bebido de más, y cuando bebo de más suelo ser jodidamente imprudente. Suspiré, me acomodé mi vestido violeta, y me incliné un poco hacia Louis.

"¿Estás pasando un buen rato, Tomlinson?" pregunté coqueta, sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas y mi sonrisa boba, consecuencia del alcohol.

Él alzó los hombros.

"Supongo," contestó sin mirarme siquiera. Estiró su brazo y agarró mi botella de cerveza.

"Hey, esa es mía" me quejé divertida. Louis esta vez sí giró a verme, arqueando una ceja. "Si la quieres, debes darme algo a cambio," susurré acercándome más a él, quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir chocar contra mis labios su caliente aliento.

"¿Qué?" inquirió confundido, y antes de que su cerebro acabará de procesar lo que acaba de decir mi mano fue hasta su nuca, y lo acerqué a mí, cortando la distancia que separaba nuestros labios.

Lo besé. Y dios, sus labios eran más suaves de lo que imagine. Y claro, si no hubiera estado borracha me hubiera dado cuenta de que sus labios estaban apretados, y de que no me estaba respondiendo el beso, y de que alguien exclamó con fuerza, sorprendido, a mi lado. (Quién probablemente había sido Niall).

No me di cuenta de eso hasta que se escuché un "¿Lou?". La voz profunda y ronca se escuchaba profundamente herida y triste.

Sentí como Louis me empujaba con brusquedad, haciendo que tuviera que agarrarme de la mesa con fuerza para no caer, (porque maldita sea, estaba muy mareada, ¿cuánto había bebido? Seguro no había sido mucho, pero no estaba acostumbrada a beber).

Asentí ante el '¿Estás bien?' de Niall a mi lado, escuchando aturdida la discusión entre Louis y Harry, la cual se oía grave. Al alzar la vista encontré la mirada confundida de Mia, y a Harry, quién se estaba caminando hacia la salida del bar.

Louis parado frente la mesa, no despegó la mirada del rizado, antes de voltearla hacia mí. Se veía enojado y preocupado. Me vio un segundo antes de murmurar "Joder, mierda" y seguir rápidamente a su mejor amigo.

Sabía que había cometido un error, pero estaba lo suficiente confundida y borracha como para no entender cuál había sido en ese momento.

 

 

**VI**

Al día siguiente todos nos encontrábamos en casa de Zayn, ya que era la que quedaba más cerca del bar y todos estábamos los suficiente ebrios como para manejar o vagar en la madrugada por las calles frías de Londres en busca de un taxi. Así que al estar el departamento de Zayn a sólo tres cuadras todos nos dirigimos ahí.

Y todos nos despertamos con una cruda terrible (a excepción de Mia y Harry, que casi no habían tomado anoche).

Ahora, la cosa estaba así: Quería que un camión me pasara encima, o que un rayo me matará.

Estaba tan avergonzada en este momento al recordar lo que había hecho anoche. Y ligeramente confundida, en realidad.

¿Por qué Harry y Louis habían reaccionado así ayer?

Suspiré mirándome en el espejo, observado mis ojeras y mis mejillas pálidas. Me veía enferma... y me sentía enferma.

Nunca, jamás, volvería a probar una maldita gota de alcohol.

Alguien tocó la puerta, y yo murmuré un "ocupado", que no fue oído por la persona al otro lado de la puerta ya que entró. Alcé la cabeza, viendo a Harry a través del espejo.

Me giré para verlo de frente, y noté su mirada. Era una mirada que no supe identificar, ¿enojo? ¿tristeza? ¿decepción? ¿dolor? No lo sabía, pero nunca había visto esa mirada en Harry.

Y joder, hubiera querido no hacerlo nunca.

"Lo siento, pensaba que no estaba ocupado" se disculpó rápidamente cerrando la puerta.

Me quedé unos segundos con la mirada perdida, antes de mascullar un 'mierda' y girarme al lavabo, para lavarme la cara y despejarme. Así, esperando también menguar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Una hora después, todos estábamos en la sala desayunando (ya que la cocina no era lo suficiente grande para cinco personas). Liam, Danielle, Perrie y Mia se habían ido hace poco, lo hubiera hecho yo también, si Niall no se hubiera ofrecido a llevarme él a casa después del almuerzo.

Niall se encontraba a mi lado, hablándome de la linda pelirroja que le había dado su número ayer en el bar. Yo sólo asentía de vez en cuando, mordiendo mi tostada y tomando jugo de manera automática. Pero mi mente estaba divagando en lo que había pasado ayer.

Dios, había besado a Louis, ¡a Louis Tomlinson! Uno de los chicos más codiciados de la preparatoria. (Los demás eran Zayn -novia-, Niall -idiota-, Liam -novia- y Harry -gay-) y a Louis lo etiquetaríamos como -imposible-, ya que no se había enrollando seriamente con ninguna chica desde que había comenzado la preparatoria, (o algo así le había contado Danielle).

¿Había hecho mal en besarlo ayer? Es decir, no era fea, o no tanto como para que Louis no me correspondiera ni estando borracho y luego me empujara así.

Miré a Harry, quien no despegaba la mirada del televisor mientras bebía su vaso de jugo, en el sofá individual.

Louis estaba al lado contrario de la habitación, recargado en la ventana abierta, fumando su (probablemente) cuarto cigarro. No había desayunado, ni siquiera había hecho sus típicas bromas en toda la mañana.

Preocupante.

Zayn estaba sentado al lado de Niall, alternado su vista entre Louis y el televisor. Su semblante estaba serio, más de lo normal. Lo atribuí a la cruda, y a que no estaba Perrie con él.

"Entonces ella me dijo, 'tu cabello es lindo, y se vería más lindo entre mis piernas', ¡¿lo puedes creer, Babi?!" exclamó su amigo rubio, dando un mordisco a la tostada y bebiendo un trago de jugo.

"Eso es genial, Ni" afirmé sonriendo, divertida por molestar a mi amigo. "Y sorprendente, pensé que ese cabello sólo servía para ahuyentar a las chicas, pero veo que me equivoqué."

Niall abrió la boca con falsa indignación, pero cuando me iba a contestar alguien se le adelantó.

"Joder. No es en lo único que te has equivocado últimamente, chica" dijo con tono tosco y molesto.

Y no, no lo dijo Harry.

Ni Louis.

Fue Zayn.

 

 

**VII**

Después del comentario de Zayn se hizo un silencio lleno de tensión en la sala, y cuando Niall me miró no dijo nada, sólo con una sonrisa triste dijo que ya era tarde y que era hora de que me llevara a casa.

Di un torpe 'gracias por el almuerzo, nos vemos', (que no fue respondido por nadie) y salí del departamento junto con Niall, que se notaba un poco incómodo. Tomó prestado el auto de Zayn y me comentó que Liam había ido a recoger su camioneta temprano, en la cual habíamos llegado todos ayer al bar. En el camino no parloteó como siempre lo hacía. Sólo prendió la radio y se dedicó a mirar el camino.

Cuando estaba a un minuto de llegar a casa atreví a preguntar finalmente.

"¿Por qué todos actúan como si hubiera hecho algo muy grave después de _eso_?"  No especifique el qué, ya que a estas alturas era algo obvio.

Niall no respondió.

Cuando se estacionó adelante de mi casa suspiró y me dedico otra sonrisa igual a la de hace unos minutos en el departamento de Zayn. Una sonrisa triste, y una mirada que, a pesar de que aún había cariño en ella, también había un sentimiento que no supe identificar, (uno ligeramente parecido al que había en los ojos verdes de Harry esta mañana, cuando nos encontramos en el baño).

"¿Fue muy malo lo que hice?" volví a intentar, esperando una respuesta está vez. Él suspiró de nuevo antes de hablar.

"Esperemos que no," susurró, "esperemos que no."

Salí del auto y entré a casa, mirando la hora en mi celular.

_¿Qué sabían todos que yo ignoraba?_

 

 

**VIII**

El lunes no fue mejor.

Harry y Louis se notaban distantes. Harry no se había sentado al lado de Louis. Louis no estaba siendo gracioso ni mostrando esa sonrisa burlona y coqueta, se encontraba serio y tenía ojeras bajo sus orbes azules (que hoy carecían del brillo que me gustaba tanto). Harry no estaba contando sus extrañas historias sobre lo que le había pasado el fin de semana, ni estaba mostrando sus bonitos hoyuelos.

Y Zayn parecía enojado conmigo aún. Louis me ignoraba completamente y Harry se mostraba incómodo cada vez que me acercaba o intentaba charlar con él.

Todos intentaban mejorar el tenso ambiente. Liam y Danielle hablando de que la mudanza que llevaban planeando hace meses, Perrie con su conversación de por qué el ser vegetariano es mejor para el mundo, y Niall contando con alegría exagerada acerca de Mary, la bonita chica pelirroja que había conocido en el bar y con la que había estado hablando todo el fin de semana.

Harry sonreía torcidamente, mostrándose interesado en la historia del rubio y animándolo a hablar más acerca de su nueva conquista.

La situación siguió igual casi un mes entero, y joder, era totalmente horrible.

Todo se sentía mal.

Harry y Louis se veían rotos.

Y yo no sabía que hacer para solucionarlo, porque ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando.  
  


  
**IX**

"Hoy tengo una cita con Xander" fue la bomba que soltó Harry de repente, cuando estábamos en casa de Niall (Zayn, Liam, Mia, Louis, Harry y yo) jugando cartas.

Toda la mesa se quedo por un largo silencio, hasta que Niall con una sonrisa forzada palmeó el hombro de Harry.

"Eh-¡Qué bien, amigo! Ese chico es realmente sexy, ¿creo?" decía el rubio, a lo que Harry sólo reía y asentía. Después de eso todos lo felicitamos por su cita. Aún se mostraba un poco incómodo cuando me acercaba, pero al menos esta vez me regaló una sonrisa (una que no mostraba sus bonitos hoyuelos, los cuales hace más de un mes no veía).

Ese día Louis fumó diecinueve cigarros.

Zayn le palmeaba la espalda cada vez que sacaba uno nuevo de la cajetilla, como si estuviera diciéndole con eso _'es suficiente, hermano. Estoy aquí, no te derrumbes'._

Y probablemente Louis se rompió por completo ese día, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

 

  
**X**

"Entonces, ¿piensas aceptar a Xander?" preguntó Liam. Volvíamos a estar en casa de Niall. Hace unas pocas semanas que Harry tuvo su cita con ese chico, y por lo visto había ido bien, porque habían continuado teniendo a lo largo de cinco semanas.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa (seguían sin aparecer los bonitos hoyuelos). "Es que, es muy bueno conmigo y ayer cuando salimos a cenar me pidió que saliéramos formalmente, me dijo que lo pensara bien, que si quería podía responderle después".

"¿De verdad? ¡Qué lindo!" exclamó Mia, "¿y hoy le darás el sí?".

Harry asintió.

Volteé a ver a Louis, que se encontraba fumando (que raro) su quinto cigarro de la tarde.

Siempre que lo veía fumar, me sentía la mierda más grande que había podido existir, y debía de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Niall me había contado hace unos días la historia, _'no te la puedo contar toda, porque esto no me corresponde a mí. No es mi historia, sólo fui un espectador de ella'_ , me había aclarado antes de comenzar a hablar, destapando una cerveza para mí y otra para él, _'las necesitaremos'_ y sí que lo hicimos.

Mi mejor amigo comenzó a hablarme un poco de la familia de Louis, la cual  constaba de unos padres increíblemente religiosos (y homofóbicos), así que había tenido que esconder que era bisexual por algunos años, hasta que conoció a Harry.

Harry no escondió nunca su sexualidad, su madre, padre y hermana siempre lo apoyaron. Aunque no fue hasta los diecisiete (dos meses antes de que lo conociera) que se declaró abiertamente gay.

Y yo no esperaba lo siguiente, de verdad que no, así que casi me ahogué con el tragó de cerveza que había tomado cuando Niall lo dijo.

"Harry y Louis llevaban saliendo en secreto por dos años y medio".

Cuando le pregunté aturdida por qué en secreto Niall suspiró, aclaró que sólo Zayn, Liam y él lo sabían ('aunque Perrie y Danielle probablemente también lo saben, porque, las mujeres casi siempre han tenido un sexto sentido para eso, aunque quizás el tuyo esté estropeado' había intentado bromear Niall, dando otro trago a su botella).

Me dijo que Louis tenía un enorme miedo, porque hasta que no cumpliera los veintiuno sus padres aún podían hacer lo que quisieran con él, y que si llegaban a enterarse de que su único hijo salía con un chico lo podrían mandar hasta la otra punta del mundo, o encerrarlo en un convento de monjes, en el mejor del los casos. O su padre podría matarlo a golpes, en el peor.

Así que Harry y Louis habían decidido esperar a tener la mayoría de edad.

"No fue totalmente tu culpa" murmuró, dejando su botella vacía al lado de la mía, casi llena, (probablemente no volvería a beber después de esto, dios).

"Lo fue" susurré limpiando mis mejillas húmedas. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando fue que había comenzado a llorar.

Niall suspiró antes de continuar hablando. "No, no lo fue. Tú fuiste algo así como, ¿la gota que derramó el vaso? Louis salió con una chica, Eleanor, hace un año por pocos meses."

"¿Qué?" pregunté aturdida, "¿por qué haría algo como eso cuando salía con Harry?"

Él hizo una mueca. "Es más complicado de lo que piensas" susurró, "la mamá de Louis comenzaba a sospechar, ¿ves? Es ese sexto sentido de las mujeres, joder, asusta. Bueno, la mamá de Louis compartió sus inquietudes con Troy, el papá de Louis. Troy comenzó a golpearlo para que _se hiciera hombre_ , o una mierda así. Harry le dijo a Louis que terminaran, que él no quería que saliera herido por su culpa."

"Pero no terminaron" susurré con un nudo en la garganta.

"No, Louis encontró otra solución: salir con una chica por unos meses. Troy después de eso no volvió a golpear a Louis, y estaba contento con él. Luego de que Louis dejara a Eleanor, los chicos y yo comenzamos a hacer correr rumores de que Louis era un mujeriego que se había acostado con media escuela" Niall negó con la cabeza, "es increíble cómo un padre se pondría feliz con eso, pero Troy a estado con esa idea todo estos años, y no sabes lo orgulloso que está de su hijo."

Sentí ganas de vomitar.

"Yo, yo hablaré con ellos, yo no sabía, lo arreglaré y-"

"El problema, Bárbara" interrumpió, "es que el daño está hecho. Harry y Louis pasaron por demasiado. La historia que te acabo de contar no se escucha tan grave, pero no te imaginas lo horrible que ha sido para ellos, sobretodo para Louis" pasó la mano por su pelo. "Y sí, tal vez tú fuiste la gota que derramó el vaso, pero ellos ya estaban demasiado heridos antes de eso, estaban intentando arreglar todo, estaban felices, de verdad. Pero lo del bar" su voz se corto, y yo sollocé, "sólo fue demasiado para Harry, y se rindió. Zayn es como un hermano para Louis, y está intentando que no se derrumbe, pero sabemos que nada podrá evitarlo, el único que lo podía hacer feliz, el único que lo mantenía en pie y no dejaba que se derrumbara era Harry. Él probablemente lo supere poco a poco, tiene a Xander ahora. Por el que estamos jodidamente preocupados es por Louis".

Ambos nos que damos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Niall volvió a hablar.

"Su historia ya terminó, y no con un final feliz, ¿eh?"

 

...

 

"Hoy se verán Xander y tú, así que debes ir guapo. Siempre se debe de aceptar una propuesta guapo" dijo Danielle, sacándome de mis pensamientos y devolviéndome al presente.

Harry rió sin diversión, en el momento que Louis sacaba otro cigarro de la cajetilla. Observe como lo miró por unos segundos antes de arrojarlo al suelo y levantarse.

"Basta de toda esta mierda" gruñó mirando a Harry. Yo abrí la boca sorprendida. Y sentí que se avecinaba una tormenta, "basta" repitió pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, al igual que todos en la mesa.

Louis estaba llorando.

"Lou..."

"No Harry" lo detuvo, limpiándose bruscamente las lágrimas, "joder, sabes que te amo más que nada, te amo más de lo que me amo yo. Esto me está destruyendo, Haz. Así que ve, se feliz con ese maldito idiota. Yo me largo"

Me levanté preocupada de mi asiento, al ver a Harry soltar un sollozo seco y a Louis recogiendo sus cosas para irse, probablemente para siempre.

"¡No! Esperen, por favor" rogué, todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, "yo, dios, yo realmente lo siento. En serio, no sabía que estaban juntos, yo-"

"Tú has querido esto desde el principio" me dijo Louis con amargura, metiendo su celular en la bolsa de sus jeans, "no te funcionó con Harry, así que lo hiciste conmigo. Pero ya da igual, felicidades, lo lograste. Lo arruinaste"

Sentí un nudo en mi estómago ante sus crudas palabras, pero debía intentarlo, por primera vez quería realmente arreglar el enorme error que cometí.

"No, te equivocas. Si, lo acepto, al principio me sentí increíblemente atraída por Harry, ¿quién no lo haría? Es la persona más dulce y amable que conozco" con esto vi que logre atraer la atención de Louis, ya que dejó de guardar sus cosas y me miró, "y cuando me dijo que era gay lo acepté, y lo consideré sólo mi amigo. Pero cuando te conocí Louis, cuando te conocí fue imposible que no me gustaras. Es decir, ¿te has visto en un espejo? Eres de los chicos más guapos que he conocido. Tu forma de ser y actuar es única, eres divertido, infantil, puedes hacer sonreír a cualquier persona, a pesar de todo lo que has pasado. Y tu manera de proteger y cuidar a Harry fue lo que más me llamó la atención. Nunca había visto a nadie viendo a otra persona como tú lo haces con él, como si fuera la única cosa importante en tu vida, como si fuera el centro de tu mundo" expresé, mirando como Harry a pesar de aún tener una mueca triste, sonreía, y oh, ahí estaban sus lindos hoyuelos.

Louis veía el suelo, apretando sus puños. Esto es una buena señal, pensé. Así que seguí hablando.

"Y perdónenme, ambos, por haberlos lastimado, era lo último que hubiera querido. Lo estuve pensando y Dios, ¿cómo no me di cuenta que ustedes estaba saliendo? Son con seguridad la pareja más linda que existe. Así que lo siento, Louis, por haberte besado cuando estabas ebrio. Y perdón, Harry, por haber besado a tu novio. Ustedes no funcionan separados, para nada. Los quiero a los dos, y quiero que sean felices, juntos."

Y cuando Louis miró a Harry, y después de unos segundos ambos se sonrieron de esa manera, supe que había hecho lo correcto, que todo iba a estar bien. Así que sonreí yo también.  
  


**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
